Turistas na floresta
by giozinhah
Summary: historia pra quem gosta de NV mas tb pra quem gosta de MR, é a minha 1° fic espero que gostem! Cap 7 no ar!Finalmente!
1. Turistas na floresta

Turistas na Floresta  
  
Ps: Pessoal essa é a minha primeira fic espero que gostem.  
  
Challenger acaba de terminar a "sua" mais nova invenção, um moinho de vento: - Com isso nós teremos energia elétrica na casa da árvore – Disse o Challenger. Logo Verônica, Malone, Roxton e Marguerite que já haviam percebido a novidade, foram lá para ver a nova invenção do Challenger, mas decidirão que só ligariam anoite, pois assim não gastariam muito. Já no fim da tarde challenger avisa: - Estamos com poucos remédios. E verônica já se adianta: - Daqui a pouco eu vou lá na aldeia Zanga ai eu já aproveito e pego os remédios. - O que você vai fazer lá na aldeia? – Perguntou Malone. - Eu tenho que falar com a Asaí sobre uma coisa. Alias, eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas. Algumas horas depois... - Eu já vou, daqui a alguns dias agente se vê denovo. Bem, mas a Verônica não era a única que tinha que sair, alguns segundos depois de verônica ter ido embora lá foram os outros, botar o moinho pra funcionar, mas assim que challenger apertou o botão, uma tempestade começou a se formar e de dentro das nuvens aparece um helicóptero e de dentro dele saem seis pessoas: os primeiros a sair são o piloto e o co-piloto, depois saem um casal e seus dois filhos (um filho e uma filha de 18 anos cada), mas eles estavão com roupas tão diferendes e ainda por cima dizião que eram de 2000(o que parecia loucura, pois estavam em 1920). Depois de muitas explicações para ambos os lados, resolveram ir dormir, mas ouve um pequeno probleminha, a filha do casal (Nicole) acabou dormindo no quarto de verônica sem ninguém saber. Enquanto isso Douglas (o filho do casal) e Marguerite conversavam animadamente: - O que você faz no século XXI?- Marguerite pergunta interessada. - Bom...Eu estudo, mas meu pai é dono de uma empresa de computadores e ganha muito dinheiro – Douglas responde com ar de superioridade. - Que ótimo quantas pessoas cabem no seu helicóptero? – Marguerite estava cada vês mais interessada. - Bom...Cabem seis, mas parece que a minha irmãzinha gostou muito daqui principalmente do seu amiguinho o repórter – Douglas estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Marguerite. E esta retribuindo com seu olhar provocante. Quando estavam quase se beijando, uma voz interrompe: Aguardem o próximo capitulo 


	2. capitulo 2

Turistas na Floresta 2  
  
PS: Pessoal 1° de tudo eu quero agradecer pelos comentários, e 2° eu digo pra vcs q sim eu vou continuar a parar em partes emocionantes pq ai cria uma expequitativa.  
  
- Odeio interromper mais...- Roxton estava parado a porta e parecia furioso-O café esta pronto.  
  
Roxton! Não estávamos acontecendo nada, nós... Estávamos apenas conversando – Marguerite parecia arrependida ao contrario de Douglas que deu um sorrisinho maldoso e saio.  
  
No dia seguinte, quando Malone acordou viu que a porta do quarto de Verônica estava aberta e resolveu entrar para dar uma espiada em sua amada. Mas para sua surpresa não era Verônica que estava lá, deitada na cama estava a filha do casal tão estranho(Nicole), derepente a menina acorda:  
  
- Hei!!!! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela como se fosse a dona do mundo(igualsinha Marguerite)  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Este é o quarto da Verônica.  
  
- Quem é essa Verônica? Porque ela tem um quarto só para ela? E porque o mais gatinho de vocês ta caidinho por ela?  
  
- Primeiro a Verônica é a dona desta casa, segundo ela já morava aqui antes de nós chegarmos e terceiro...Eu não sei de quem você esta falando.  
  
- De você oras, mas vamos parar de falar dessa tal de Verônica, me fala um pouco sobre você.  
  
- Meu nome é Eduard Dunn Malone, mas pode me chamar de Malone, eu sou um repórter do American, que se juntou a essa expedição para poder ao mundo a sua verdadeira historia. Prontinho já falei de mim, agora que tal falarmos de você?- Falou Malone parecendo não querer ficar ali escutando aquela garota.  
  
- Não era bem isso q eu esperava ouvir, mas...  
  
- O que você esperava ouvir?- Malone já estava ficando irritado.  
  
- Ha algo como que você é um caçador famoso e essas coisas.  
  
- Este é o Roxton moça.  
  
- O que o do chapéu?  
  
- É esse mesmo.  
  
- Não você é muito mais gatinho do que ele. Tem algum lugar por aqui, um lago ou alguma coisa assim pra eu poder me refrescar?  
  
- A claro tem o lago do diamante, mas é muito perigoso ir lá sozinha.  
  
- Então venha comigo  
  
- Eu não posso... her... tenho que escrever algumas coisas no meu diário.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
- Malone! Rápido são muitos reptors pra Verônica enfrentar sozinha – Roxton falou apressado.  
  
- Verônica!!! Já estou indo. O que quer saber o que é que vai acontecer? Esperem até o próximo capitulo... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Turistas na floresta 3  
  
E todos foram ver o que estava acontecendo, Verônica estava cercada por quatro raptors, o sorriso crescendo em seu rosto de tanta excitação, o primeiro ela jogou a sua faca, o segundo seu punhal, já com o terceiro ela usou a sua força e inteligência: jogou o seu peso contra uma arvore, mechendo-a conseguiu uma distração e pode correr até onde estava a sua faca e acertou em cheio, mas ela já não tinha mais como enfrentar o ultimo, então ouvi-se um tiro e o ultimo raptor cai morto pela arma do Malone.  
  
Então Verônica começa a subir:  
  
- Obrigada Ned, afinal se não fosse por você...  
  
Mas então ela percebeu que avia pessoas diferentes na sua casa.Então novamente depois de muitas explicações Verônica entendeu o que estava acontecendo, aceitou, mas não gostou de ver aquela garota pendurada no pescoço do Malone, mas...  
  
- Herr..., Ned posso falar com você?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Bem é..., eu só queria agradecer, afinal se não fosse por você eu já não esta...  
  
- Não precisa agradecer – Malone apresou-se em dizer antes que verônica completasse a frase – você sabe que eu fasso isso com o maior prazer.  
  
- Eu sei, mas... mesmo assim, obrigada, bem... agora eu vou dormir...her... boa noite  
  
- Pra você também.  
  
- Ned?Foi bom ver você denovo.  
  
- Serio?  
  
Verônica vez que sim coma cabeça.  
  
Enquanto isso Roxton chega perto de Marguerite e pergunta:  
  
- Será que podemos ter uma conversinha? – ele pergunta segurando-a pelo braço e a levando para a sacada.  
  
- ai John o que foi? – diz ela soltando seu braço.  
  
- que historia é essa de ficar de papo com esse fedelho desse tal de Douglas? – Perguntou Roxton tentando acalmar a voz.  
  
- Roxton! Esta querendo insinuar o que? – Marguerite perguntou como se fosse inocente.  
  
- Que você esta dando em cima desse moleque, só pra poder sair daqui – falou Roxton sem querer gritar, mas já gritando.  
  
- Oras, Roxton! Como ousa? Saiba que fui eu quem financiou essa expedição e de todos que estão aqui eu sou a que mais tenho o direito de voltar pra casa – retrucou Marguerite tentando se defender.  
  
- O cavaleiro a esta incomodando, madame?  
  
OBS: Acho que vocês já devem imaginar quem é que falou isso, mas se quiser saber como o nosso cavalheiro de armadura dourada vai responder a isso então espere o próximo capitulo. ATE MAIS!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Turistas na floresta  
Capitulo 4  
  
- Não, não esta não obrigada – Valou Marguerite tentando acalmar a voz.  
  
- Tem certeza? – Douglas perguntou mais uma vez.  
  
- Hei não ouvio o que ela disse não cai fora, ô moleque.  
  
- Sabe alguém tem que ensinar bons monos para você... Como é mesmo o seu nome? – Disse Douglas querendo impressionar Marguerite.  
  
- Meu nome é Lord John Roxton – Disse Roxton massageando a mão, pronto para mete - lá na cara de Douglas.  
  
- Há é é isso mesmo, não sei o que uma dama como a senhorita poderia querer com um... um homem rude como este – Falou Douglas se dirigindo a Marguerite, achando que ela apreciaria.  
  
- Pois saiba que Lord Roxton tem muitas qualidades – Falou Marguerite com braveza.  
  
- É realmente as mulheres dos séculos passados eram muito burras! – Exclama Douglas.  
  
Mas sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Roxton lhe da um soco, e os dois caem no chão e começam a brigar, Marguerite sem saber o que fazer começa a gritar por socorro. Logo seus amigos chegam e enquanto Malone segura Roxton o pai de Douglas tenta acalmá-lo lembrando que são visitas naquela casa.  
  
No dia seguinte quanto Roxton acorda, vê que estão todos na sala quer dizer quase todos:  
  
- Onde estão Challenger, Malone e Verônica? – Roxton pergunta para Marguerite a única dos verdadeiros moradores da casa da arvore que estava na sala.  
  
- Challenger está no laboratório, verônica esta na varanda conversando com o Douglas e Malone esta no quarto com Nicole – Marguerite responde parando a conversa com o senhor e a senhora Mickes.  
  
- Certo... é eu queria pedir desculpas para os senhores por... bem vocês sabem! – Roxton falou se referindo a briga de ontem.  
  
- Oras! Não se preocupe com isso Lord Roxton nós sabemos como nosso filho é – Disse a mãe com uma certa tristeza no rosto. ***  
Enquanto isso Malone que estava no quarto tentando se livrar de Nicole, quando ela chega e diz:  
  
- É o meu irmão e essa Verônica estão se dando muito bem você não acha? – Pergunta ela tentando provocá-lo.  
  
- Porque esta me dizendo isso? – Malone pergunta se levantando da escrivaninha.  
  
- Oras porque é a verdade! – Diz ela muito cinicamente.  
  
- Se esta pensando que verônica se interessou por seu irmão esta muito enganada – Falou Malone parecendo muito nervoso pela afirmativa que Nicole acabara de fazer.  
  
- Não estou não pode ver você mesmo como eles estão tão animados conversando lá na sacada – Falou ela quase gritando.  
  
Quando Malone viu Verônica ali na varanda conversando tão animadamente com Douglas, achou que já havia perdido Verônica para sempre. ***  
Verônica estranhou Malone estar tão triste aquela noite, e quando ia tentar falar com ele pra ele lhe explicar o que esta acontecendo aparecia aquela Nicole, que logo se pendurava no pescoço dele, Verônica não queria ir ate lá porque não suportava aquela garota e se chegasse perto dela acabaria pulando em seu pescoço que nem Roxton fizera com Douglas.  
  
Todos já estavam indo dormir e quando Verônica pensou que finalmente teria chance de conversar com Malone, mas ele se é um dos primeiros a se levantar e dizer que ia escrever um pouco no seu quarto, e que não queria ser interrompido, Verônica achou que ele tinha falado isso só porque Nicole já tinha se levantado para ir atrás dele, mas achou melhor deixar para amanhã.  
  
Assim que verônica saiu Douglas foi atrás da irmã:  
  
- Nicole?Nicole? – Falou ele chamando baixinho para que ninguém os ouvisse.  
  
- O que quer Douglas se pra me pedir um favor não escolheu a melhor hora, estou de mau humor – Respondeu ela irritada com a indiferença de Malone.  
  
- Então eu tenho uma coisinha que vai melhorar o seu humor, maninha – Disse Douglas lhe mostrando algo.  
  
- Douglas como conseguiu isso? – Falou ela mudando de humor rapidamente.  
  
- Vai pode me elogiar porque eu sei que eu sou demais – Falou Douglas fazendo uma pausa porque sua irmã o estava abraçando e beichando muito.  
  
- Maninho querido, fofo, amado, você não é demais você é mais que demais, ai é por isso que eu te amo – Falou ela finalmente soltando o irmão.  
  
- é eu sei que eu sou demais, mas vê se não vai estragar tudo.  
  
- Tudo o que é só você me dar isso e me deixar mostrar para o Ned.  
  
- Aé você perder o seu repórterzinho de meia tigela, quer?  
  
- Não! É claro que não, e não chama ele assim.  
  
- Chamo como eu quiser eu ainda tenho que acertar as minhas contas com ele, mas só depois que eu acertar com aquele tal de Roxton, mas tudo bem porque com esse meu plano infalível eu vou me vingar desse malone e ainda vou ficar com essa gostosa dessa Mulher das selvas – Douglas fez um gesto com a mão que fez sua irmã fazer cara de nojo.  
  
- Ta então me fala logo esse seu plano – Falou Nicole parecendo entusiasmada. ***  
  
- Sabe Marguerite – Roxton começou a falar quando só restavam os dois na sala – Gostei quando vocÊ falou que eu tinha muitas qualidades.  
  
- Há é pode me lembrar quando eu falei isso? – Falou ela saindo da sala e indo dormir.  
  
OBS: Galera esse foi o capitulo mais emocionante que eu já fiz, por tanto deixem review, blz? 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Verônica estava se preparando para dormir quando...  
  
Toc...Toc...  
  
- Quem é? – Perguntou Verônica.  
  
- Douglas senhorita Layton – Douglas parecia bem mais educado.  
  
- Pode entrar.E, pode me chamar de Verônica – Disse ela com um sorriso tímido.  
  
- Malone me contou a sua historia, é impressionante – Douglas sentou- se na cama ao lado de Verônica e pegou sua mão.  
  
- Nem tanto. Ned exagera às vezes – Verônica falou um pouco tímida.Retirando a sua mão.  
  
- Na verdade você é a garota mais maravilhosa que eu já encontrei – Douglas se aproximava cada vez mais.  
  
- Não exagere – Verônica se levantou – Você deve ter conhecido muitas garotas bonitas no século XXI.  
  
Antes que Verônica pudesse se mexer Douglas levantou como um raio e encostou-a contra a parede.  
  
- Mas nenhuma era tão bonita como você! – Disse Douglas com um olhar malicioso.  
  
Verônica tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais para beijá-la quando a porta se rapidamente.  
  
- Largue ela!!! – Gritou malone, mas Douglas não se moveu – Já disse pra soltá-la.  
  
Dizendo isso avançou pra cima dele jogo-o no chão.  
  
Douglas olho-os friamente e saiu.  
  
- você esta bem? – Malone foi até Verônica – o que ele fez?  
  
- Depois que Verônica contou-lhe o que aconteceu ouve-se uma exclamação:  
  
- FILHO DA MÃE – Malone se levantou de um salto e começou a andar em direção ao quarto onde Douglas dormia Malone nunca se sentira com tanta raiva em toda a sua vida, quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, Douglas levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu da cama, Malone avançou para cima de Douglas e começou a bater nele com raiva, enquanto Verônica tentando impedir gritava para que os outros viessem ajudar. Quando Roxton chegou Malone e Douglas já estavam todos machucados pelos socos que deram um no outro, depois de muita luta Roxton conseguiu puxar Malone e levá-lo até a porta.  
  
- Tudo bem! Tudo bem!Eu estou bem!Será que pode me soltar agora – Falou Malone calmamente enquanto sua respiração parecia mais a de uma furação, quando Malone se aproximou da porta novamente Roxton já foi colocando o braço um pouco mais para frente de modo que pudesse impedir se o amigo quisesse voltar à batalha, mas Malone retirou a mão do amigo do caminho lhe mandando um olhar de confiança, ele se aproximou de Douglas e falou:  
- Só vou lhe avisar uma vez: A próxima vez que encostar nela eu ACABO com você, entendeu?  
  
Como Douglas permaneceu em silencio enquanto era amparado por sua mãe e seu pai (já que sua irmã estava dormindo num sono profundo) malone repetiu:  
  
- ENTENDEU?  
  
Somente depois que Douglas vez que sim com a cabeça, é que Malone virou de costas, e saiu pelo corredor com a ajuda de Verônica. Depois de ter cuidado dos ferimentos de Malone, Verônica vai saindo do quarto de Malone parecendo brava, é quando Malone pergunta:  
  
- Por que esta brava? – Malone pergunta se sentando com cuidado.  
  
- Porque?Porque Ned? Olha o seu estado – Diz Verônica num súbito ataque de raiva.  
  
- Esta Braba porque eu me machuquei? – Malone parecia finalmente ter entendido o quanto ela se preocupava com ele.  
  
-Vá dormir Ned, você esta muito machucado e precisa descansar, depois falaremos sobre isso – Disse Verônica fechando a porta e indo para o seu quarto se deitar.  
  
Enfim um silencio na casa da arvore.  
  
***  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
- Alguém o meu pingente? – Perguntou Verônica sem parar de procurar.  
  
- Hei!! Não olhe para mim, não, eu posso até gostar de jóias, mas eu nunca pegaria uma coisa dessas – Disse Marguerite como se ela fosse uma santa.  
  
- Talvez você tenha deixado em algum lugar e simplesmente não se lembre – Disse Roxton parecendo ainda desconfiar de Marguerite.  
  
- Não eu nem o tirei da caixinha – Disse Verônica finalmente parando de procurar.  
  
- E o que é que tinha nesse pingente? – Perguntou Challenger.  
  
- Uma foto.  
  
- Uma foto? Mas você tem tantas fotos dos seus pais é só pegar outro pingente – Disse Marguerite com a sua arrogância de sempre, mas ela logo se calou, pois foi cruelmente censurado por Roxton que a lançou um olhar tipo: cale a boca Marguerite.  
  
- Mas essa não era uma foto dos meus pais Marguerite – Disse Verônica olhando de esguelha para o Malone, mas cancelando o olhar assim que percebeu que Roxton a estava observando.  
  
- HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaSocoroooooooooooooooo.  
  
Todos sairão correndo para ver o que estava fazendo todo este barulho. Era Nicole, que estava sendo atacada por um raptor o raptor avançava para cima dela enquanto a garota tentava utrapasar em vão até a cerca elétrica, enquanto Malone e Roxton decisão pelo elevador, Verônica se pendurou em um cipó e desceu, logo ela já avia pegado a garota e a colocado para dentro do quintal da casa da arvore e minutos depois o elevador chega ao térreo:  
  
- Mas... Co-como? – Perguntou Roxton surpreso.  
  
- Se ela fosse depender de...vocês...  
  
Mas Verônica notou uma coisa caída no chão:  
  
- O que foi Verônica? – Perguntou o Malone.  
  
- O meu pingente! VOCÊ pegou o meu pingente? – Perguntou a Verônica com a sua voz um "pouco" alterado para Nicole.  
  
- Há! Era seu, desculpa, eu achei que fosse do Ned, afinal tem uma foto dele ai – Respondeu Nicole com irronia.  
  
- Verônica, é-é-é-é-é-é-é-é-é-é-é, isso que ela fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-falou é ve-ve-ve-ve-ve-verdade? – Perguntou Malone surpreso.  
  
OBS: 1° eu deveria realmente ter mandado só para as pessoas q deixaram review, mas eu fiquei com peninha de vocês. 2° Quero agradecer as pessoas que deixaram review. 3° SE Ñ DEICHAREM REVIEW DESSA VEZ EU REALMENTE VOU MANDAR O PROXIMO CAPITULO SÓ PRAS QUE DEICHAREM REVIEW ENTEDERAM. 


	6. Capitulo 6

OBS: Primeiro obrigada pelas review, pessoal. Segundo, Nay sim eu já fasso parte do grupo e tem mo galera que me comece, eu sou a gio, eu sou a advogada e promotora da ABFF, e fico mto feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic.  
  
Turistas na Floresta 6  
  
Mas Verônica pegou o pingente e subiu sem dizer uma palavra, só quando puxou o pingente ele arrebentou e sem perceber Verônica levou somente a corrente. Malone pegou o medalhão do chão e o abriu, dentro ele viu uma foto sua e outra de Verônica, então resolveu ir atrás para resolver isso e quem sabe conquistar a verônica de vez.  
  
- O que aconteceu lá embaixo? Porque a verônica chegou aqui com uma cara... – Perguntou Marguerite.  
  
- E aonde é que ela está? – Malone estava com pressa.  
  
- Oras, no único lugar que ela se sente bem!  
  
- Certo.  
  
Toc...Toc...  
  
- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Malone a porta do quarto de não obteve resposta Malone entrou.  
  
- É você deixou isso aqui lá embaixo!!! – Disse ele meio sem jeito entregando a garota q estava sentada na cama, com as mãos no rosto – Você não esta chorando, esta????  
  
- Não!!! – Respondeu ela passando as mãos pelos olhos para enxugar as lagrimas!!!  
  
Está sim!!! – Ao falar isso Ned se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela – Posso te ajudar a enxugar isso? – Perguntou Ned segurando um lenço na mão.  
  
- Obrigada Ned!!!!  
  
Enquanto isso fora do quarto...  
  
- Marguerite o que esta fazendo encostada nessa porta? – Perguntou Roxton já sabendo a resposta.  
  
- Oras, Roxton me, deixe escutar a conversa deles em paz!!!! – Disse ela como se estivesse certa.  
  
- Mas é lógico que não Marguerite!!! – Disse ele pegando-a pelo braço e a arastando de volta para a sala - Vamos deixar eles comversarem em paz!!! Por que eles tem muito o que comversar.  
  
- Há Roxton deixe de ser estraga prazer!!! O que eles podem ter para comversar de tão importante???? – Perguntou Marguerite curiosa.  
  
Roxton estava pronto para responder quando foi imterronpido:  
  
- Vocês viram a Verônica??? – Perguntou Douglas, com um sorrinho, por ter interfirido uma comversa, assim como Roxton avia feito com ele.  
  
- Ela esta lá no quarto comversando com o Malone! – Respondeu Roxton se segurando para não partir para cima de Douglas.  
  
Douglas já ia indo em direção ao quarto de Verônica, quando Marguerite disse a Roxton:  
  
- Você vai deixar ele ir lá e eu não???  
  
- Mas é claro que não..., Hei você não pode ir lá imterronper os dois! – Disse Roxton ao se tocar que Douglas realmente estava indo lá.  
  
- Há é e quem vai me impedir? – Perguntou Douglas desafiando-o  
  
Só que antes q Roxton pudesse partir para cima dele, Marguerite avançou e lhe deu um soco.  
  
- Agora escute bem garoto se eu não posso interromper você também não pode entendeu? – Marguerite parecia furiosa.  
  
No quarto...  
  
- Verônica?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- He... Bem... Ham... Porque... Porque você tem uma foto minha no seu pingente?- Perguntou Malone tomando fôlego.  
  
- Há! – Disse Verônica q já sabia q ele ia perguntar isso mas que ainda não tinha nenhuma resposta pronta – Bom, Porque.... Você é o meu melhor amigo? – Disse ela tentando comvencelo e assima de tudo comvencer a si porprio.  
  
Enquanto isso lá fora....  
  
- Pai mãe eu quero ir embora!! – Disse Douglas aos pais.  
  
- Meu Filho que roxo é esse no seu olho? – Perguntou sua mãe passando a mão no rosto do garoto.  
  
- Bom é que... – Mas antes q ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa Roxton e Marguerite chegaram ao seu lado e Marguerite se encubio de contar o que acontece - ra  
  
- Bom o que aconteceu é que nós fomos dar um passeio e o seu filho acertou com a cabeça em um galho. Que acertou o seu olho.  
  
- Foi isso mesmo meu filho? – Perguntou a mãe desconfiada.  
  
Douglas olhou para Marguerite e depois para Roxton que colocou a mão em seu ombro, e fez q sim com a cabeça.  
  
Certo meu filho mas não se preocupe nós já estamos indo é só nos acharmos a sua irmã e arrumarmos as coisas!!!Alias onde esta a sua irmã?! – Perguntou a mãe olhando para os lados a procura de Nicole.  
  
- Há, ela deve estar por ai atrás daquele jornalistazinho, metido!!!- Disse Douglas saindo de perto de Roxton e Marguerite enquanto falava.  
  
Roxton bufou, mas quando ia falar alguma coisa Marguerite o deu um cutucão para que ele ficasse quieto e não trouxesse mais problemas para eles.  
  
De volta ao quarto...  
  
Depois de um tempo que Verônica e Ned ficaram em silêncio, somente se observando, Ned falou:  
  
- É Verônica? – Ned não esperou que ela respondesse – Vc tem uma foto minha no seu pingente porque..., eu sou só um amigo seu ou será que é por isso... – Ned se aproximou de Verônica e a beijou os dois ficaram ali se beijando por alguns momentos, mais ai...  
  
- Háááááááááááááááá!!!! – Nicole estava parada na porta e gritava feito uma louca.  
  
- O que foi??????? – Ned perguntou assustado.  
  
- Como você consegue beijar, essa... essa... essa selvagem!!!- Disse ela hororisada, olhando para Verônica e depois para Ned.  
  
- Como é que você chamou a Verônica? – Perguntou Ned com a raiva crescendo no olhar. Comtinua....  
  
PS1: E ai querem saber o que é que vai acontecer com a Nicole? Então esperem o próximo cap. PS2: Eu agradeço por todas as review mais uma vez e peço disculpas por ter demorado tanto para botar este cap., tb queria mandar um beijo para todos que leram e deixaram as review. 


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ps: **Primeiro eu queria agradecer a todas as reviews q eu recebi!

Depois eu queria pedir desculpas por ter perdido o meu caderno de fics, onde estava essa fic! E q a minha mãe fez o favor de achar pra mim!

Bom...e terceiro...é bom estar de volta a ativa!Por isso aproveitem!

**Turistas na Floresta**

**Cap. 7**

- Nada não Ned! – disse Nicole percebendo a alteração na voz dele

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou ele ainda irritado

- É que...o piloto conseguiu arrumar o helicóptero...e bem...todos foram na frente, porque eu tinha que arrumar as minhas coisas ainda...e aquele caçador...ele disse que você me acompanharia até o helicóptero, já que é muito perigoso para mim! – Enquanto Nicole falava, ela mexia nas mãos em forma de nervosismo, era sua ultima tacada se não conseguisse Ned agora jamais conseguiria.

Ned respirou fundo, ele não queria deixar Verônica agora, mas sabia que Nicole não saberia se defender sozinha, por alguns segundos ficou perdido em seus pensamentos até q Verônica falou – Vai!

- O que? Mais Verônica... – Ned foi interrompido antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

- Vai Ned!Não tem o que discutir!Ela pode acabar morrendo se for atravessar essa mata toda sozinha! – No fundo Verônica queria que ele fosse, mais ela não achava certo deixar a garota ir sozinha.

- Ta bom!Você tem certeza? – Ned falou "meio" triste.

- Tenho sim!Agora vai logo antes que escureça! – Verônica já não estava mais agüentando se ele não saísse dali logo, ela diria que não queria que ele fosse e não podia dizer isso.

- Certo! – Ned falou se virando para a porta enquanto Nicole dava um sorriso vitorioso.

x-x

Logo que os Turistas foram embora, os exploradores voltaram para a casa da arvore, Mais por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer Verônica não estava em casa.

- Onde será que ela se meteu?Verônica sabe que de noite não é uma boa hora pra se sair de casa! – Roxton falou preocupado.

- Ai Meu deus! Não sei porque vocês se preocupam tanto!Ela deve ter ido ate a aldeia sanga! – Falou Marguerite com o seu habitual tom de voz.

- Verônica não faria isso não sem deixar um recado! – Ned disse enquanto procurava em todos os cantos como se verônica fosse uma pequena boneca que pudesse ser colocada dentro de uma gaveta.

- Bom e se e se eu disse – se que ela deixou um recado! – Challenger trazia um papel na mão enquanto voltava da cozinha.

Ned pegou o Bilhete da mão dele, e Marguerite mais que curiosa foi a primeira a perguntar:

- O que diz ai?

Malone leu em voz alta:

"_Meus amigos! Peço desculpas por ter saído sem me despedir!_

_Mais eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha!_

_Não se preocupem!Eu vou ficar bem!_

_Nos vemos novamente em alguns dias!_

_Verônica"_

- Malone! Aonde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou Roxton, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Procurar a Verônica! Oras vocês não acham que eu vou deixar ela passar a noite sozinha sei lá onde, não é? – Ned respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Ned já ta quase anoitecendo...e a Verônica sabe se cuidar sozinha! – Roxton foi até o amigo, sabia que seria difícil convencê-lo;, mais tinha que tentar – Amanhã nos iremos procura-la!

- Mas... – Malone estava sem argumentos.

- Mas nada Malone! Verônica não ia querer que você se perdesse na mata! – Roxton insistia.

- Tudo bem... – Malone concordou desanimado

Todos já estavam dormindo menos Roxton e Malone que estavam na varanda a espera de algum sinal de Verônica.

- O que achou dos nossos hóspedes? – Perguntou Roxton iniciando a comversa.

- Nada contra o casal, mas não gostei nem um poço daqueles irmãos!O Douglas e a Nicole – Respondeu Ned, falando os dois últimos nomes com certo nojo.

- É O Douglas deu em cima da Marguerite! – Roxton apertou as mãos com força – Mas não tenho nada contra a Nicole.

- Porque não foi em você que ela fico grudada! – Respondeu Ned arrancando gargalhadas de Roxton – É...e o Douglas também deu em cima da Verônica – Malone parecia mais bravo ao tocar no nome do garoto – Vou dormir quero acordar cedo amanhã!

- Espera eu também vou!

**_PS2:_** é isso ai!Quer saber o que vai aconter? Como vão encontrar Verônica?Se a encontrarem, é claro!então não percam o próximo cap. (isso pareceu até final de desenho animado!rs...)e reviews plis...

Bjux,Gio


End file.
